The Four Riders
by FrozenLanterns
Summary: Danny, Carrie, Jake, and June are chosen by Yami Yugi to defeat the evil inside the Virtual Reality. DxC JxJ Read and Review.
1. Info

This poped in my head and I thought why not go ahead and post it.

This is for my good friends who always been there for me!

dannyfangirl, tomboyishgirl108, -yellowhearts-, S.O.Lmaster, slpytlak, Chess Piece, and DannyxSamfangurl

* * *

_**Main Characters:**_

Danny Fenton/ Danny Phantom

Carrie Francess/ Carrie Angel

Jake Long/ American Dragon

Juniper Lee/ June

Yami Yugi/ Pharaoh Atem

_**Minor Characters:**_

Ash Ketchum

Timmy Turner

Cosmo

Wanda

Kim Possible

PowerPuff Girls

And the Readers' OCs'

Note: All readers and friends, please review me all kinds of OC's you have. I may take them and put them in some of my stories. Scroll down further to see more details.

_**Full Plot:**_

When the evil start to form inside Seto Kaiba's Virtual Reality Program, Yami Yugi the King of Games calls upon four young heroes who will help stop these baddies. But it will take more than just Yami's guidance, Danny and Carrie's ghost powers, Jake's dragon powers, and June's own powers to stop the evil inside. With the help of some other certain friends of their's, and new allies, the group will realize it will be the beginning of a new world.

And during these events and all 10 worlds, Danny and Carrie discover their secret feelings for one another, while Jake and June also start to slowly fall for one another.

_**Stages:**_

Pokemon World

Battle City

TownsVille

Ghost Zone

Fairy World

Ocean

Volcano

Canyons

Forest

Unknown (You will have to wait to find out what the last stage is)

_**Calling all OC**_

Here's the deal. I thought it would really be fun if I could have my friends and reader's OC's in here. Like when Danny, Carrie, Jake, and June meet on the way while they go on their missions inside the Virtual Reality. Here's the thing if you want your OC to be in here.

OC's Name:

Description:

Personailty:

Age:

Gender:

Powers: (if they have any)

What stage you want them to appear in:

But take note, I may not use ALL of them. I'm sorry to say this; but it really be a hazard if I use all of them, and plus, I may not like the OCs I see. But you can at least try.

* * *

That is all. Please Review me your OC you want to be in here. Doesn't matter if they are from the future or past or present! Thank you! 


	2. Prologue

A/N: Ok, sorry this took a long time. But I liked your OCs. The problem is, some of you need to know that the description was for what they LOOK like, not their history. Sorry. Please put their appearance in your review. Thanks; now for the prologue.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"It's happened," A deep voice stated, which sounded uncertain.

A young man who appeared to be in his late teens with black and maroon spiky hair, blond bangs, glaring violet eyes, wearing a dark blue school uniform, two belts, black sleeveless shirt, and dark blue pants.

He was Yami Yugi, and right now, he was pacing. He never thought something like this would happen.

The Virtual World was once again in the hands of The Big 5. They will stop at nothing to get their revenge on the King of Games. And if they are not stopped soon, it could mean disaster for everyone in the real world.

But Yami had a plan. He hoped it will work, but right now he wasn't so sure. He called upon many of his good friends, not counting Joey, Tristan, Tea, and the others, but other friends whom he had came encountered by accident; small world.

However, Yami knew he needed four special heroes who will help in the time of need. He called upon a fellow superhero that had some things in common with his own cause. Maybe he was mistaken but it seemed the world worked very strange…

"Yami!" Yami turned at his name to see four young kids running up.

The first was his 14-year old best friend and fellow hero; he wore a white and red shirt, red sneakers, blue jeans, blue eyes, and black spiky hair that flopped over his face. He was Danny Fenton.

The second was a girl the same age as Danny. She wore a light pink, hot pink heart emblem shirt, dark blue jeans, black bracelets, red and white Nike sneakers, and had long brown hair with brown eyes. She was Carrie Francess.

The third was Yami and Danny's other best bud. He was a 13-year old Asian boy, with black and green rims spiky hair, black eyes, red jacket, white shirt underneath, blue shorts, and blue and silver sneakers. He was Jake Long.

And the last one was also a girl and Carrie's best friend, she had long black hair, pink strand in her hair, green and magenta rims shirt with a weird flower emblem on the front, dark blue pants, brown shoes, and wore a brown and blue gemmed bracelet on her left wrist. She was June Lee.

"We got here as fast as we could. You said you had an emergency," Danny breathed as he came up to Yami along with the others.

"Better make it quick, or I'm gonna be late for my mom's lame Soap Opera movie, and boy don't I wanna miss that!" Carrie stated sarcastically that made June laugh.

"It is Carrie," Yami stated, simply; he turned and started to walk away, "You better follow me."

"Hey yo! Wait up dog!" Jake cried as he and the others rushed to catch up Yami.

As they walked along, Yami explained the situation, "As you know, Kaiba's virtual reality allows you to experience something you've never expected. It allows cards like Duel Monsters to come to life, even though they are already alive."

"So, what's going on?" June asked.

"The Virtual Reality has fallen into the hands of the Big 5," Yami answered, sounding grim.

"Who's the Big 5?!" Danny, Carrie, Jake, and June all chorused.

"They used to work for Kaiba, but after he fired them, they've been seeking revenge on him and anyone close to him, which is me also," Yami replied as they come to a computer room, "Now we must hurry. If we don't defeat them real soon, they could get into our world and take over the world."

"Yami, dude listen," Danny held up his hand as Yami turned, frowning at the halfa, "I know you want our help, but it's only the four of us. How are we supposed to go up against a bunch of Duel Monsters and who knows WHAT in the Virtual Reality? We don't even know how to play Duel Monsters."

Yami smiled as he walked over to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You don't need Duel Monster skills Danny. You need the confidence and pride from your friends. That's what got us both to save the world from time to time. I've called other friends of ours to help us in this difficult task."

"What other friends, yo?" Jake asked, and Yami turned his violet eyes upon the Dragon boy.

"You will see soon. They will help us, and you will get through," Yami turned and walked up to the computer.

"How do we get into the Virtual Reality?" June inquired.

"Oh it's easy. You just put all your memories in a disk and put it in the computer," Carrie said, folding her arms.

"Not exactly, Carrie," Yami typed on the computer and suddenly one of the doors that were on the right-side of the wall opened.

"Huh?" Danny wondered as he and the other walked over to see four pods.

"Get into them," Yami ordered.

They obeyed, but reluctantly. Danny got into pod #1, Carrie in #2, Jake #3, and June #4. Yami talked into the microphone as they laid their, "Remember, your thoughts are now in the Virtual Reality. There are ten worlds and each has a solution to go on to the next. Be careful not get killed. And you will have allies waiting for you. But be prepared for the worst. I will always be here to give you the guidance you need to get through. Are you ready?"

Danny and Carrie changed into their ghost forms, Jake turned into his dragon form, and June gripped her bracelet as they all shouted, "READY!!!"

"Good luck!" and Yami pushed the button, and the four young heroes eyes closed as their minds are transported to the virtual reality.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! Please for some of you to put what your OC's look like. Thank you. 


	3. World 1: Pokemon World, part 1

A/N: thanks for OC's! Please enjoy this first one of Part 1. Also, when I'm finished with each world the group is in, then anyone who wants their OCs to appear in that world can't. Thank you. There will be a WHOLE lot of pairings in here! You're gonna find out who is gonna end up with who!

**_

* * *

_**

**_World 1: Pokemon World/Part 1_**

Danny felt something hot on his face. At first, he wondered what it was…he opened his glowing green eyes to see the sun beaming on his face in the most unfriendly way. He sat up and rubbed his snow-white hair. He felt slightly sick at what just happened. He wondered at first what happened when he remembered Yami telling him they were to stop The Big 5 in their most disastrous plan yet.

Danny shifted his eyes about to see Carrie, Jake, and June were not present with him. The young boy halfa jumped to his feet in a flash and glanced about, trying to spot them. But even his sharp green eyes couldn't see them from the hill he was on.

"Hello?!" Danny called, but silence only came to his expecting ears, "Ok, this is weird…"

"Danny," Danny jumped and glanced around, hearing Yami's voice.

"Yami? Wh…" He stopped and realized WHERE Yami is, "Where are Carrie, Jake, and June? Aren't they supposed to be with me?"

"I'm very sorry Danny. But apparently the Big 5 managed to separate you and the others. You better hurry and find them. Otherwise, they will either fight or duel you to get your bodies."

"Ok, that seems…wait a minute. What do you mean they want OUR bodies?" Danny felt slightly disgusted by this statement.

"The last time I've come encounter with them, they dueled my friends and I to get control of our bodies so they can come back to the real world. Luckily we managed to defeat them, but they do tend to cheat, so keep your eyes peeled."

"Oh yeah, nothing loopy about that," Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Be careful Danny. I will try to help you locate the others."

"Have you made any contact with any of them?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well you better keep trying, if I'm gonna fight these Big 5 dudes, I'm gonna need help."

"Yes, but you'll need more than just Carrie, Jake, and June's help. There are already two of our friends in the world you are now in who can help you in this situation and mission."

"Who are they?"

"You will find out real soon. In Pokemon World, there are monsters in which you release from a device called the Pokeball and you have your monsters fight the opponents monsters."

"Is it like Duel Monsters?" Danny asked, folding his arms, listening to Yami's instructions.

"Yes, but in a different way. Instead of using cards, and making an army of monsters, you can only use one or two Pokemon. A good friend of ours is one of the best Pokemon Masters, so with his help; the first mission should be easy. However, that depends on whenever or not you can manage to succeed."

Danny sighed and rubbed his head again, "Ok Yami, it sounds a little easy. Maybe it won't be so bad. Let's just hope this goes well. Right now, I think I better find my team before we do anything."

"That's a good idea. I'll contact you if I find any signs of them."

Danny smiled, "Thanks Yami. I owe you, buddy."

"Oh and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Danny smiled as his contact with Yami was now cut and he started to run, "You sounded just like my sister."

Danny rushed down the hill he was on. He and Yami used to go into this Virtual Reality Worlds all the time to practice their dueling and ghost skills. That is how the two became best friends.

It was a small world, considering of how they managed meeting in a situation you would never guess.

Danny wondered if he was EVER going to find Carrie, Jake, and June. He became worried if The Big 5 has already killed them. That thought made him suddenly turn very cold. He shivered at his friends bodies lying on the ground, blood coming from their…

"Ok, stop with your stupid thoughts," Danny growled as he stopped and hit his own head.

"Heads up!" Danny gasped to see some type of giant bee that looked like it was going to sting him!

"Whoa!" Danny managed to dodge the huge bee when a guy about his age hit the insect.

"It's a Beedrill! Take cover!" Danny was slightly stunned to see it was one of his friends.

He had tiger ears on top his head, paw like hands, cat tail in back, cat eyes, and whiskers and fur all over with stripe black hair. He wore a white kung fu gi with white tiger fur hood with cape. He was Daniel Lee AKA Solartiger.

Solartiger made one last move by using a solar beam from his white diamond pendent, making the Beedrill going back to Kakunas, to a small Weedle. The Weedle squeaked and inched it's way into the forest in shame.

"Danny, you ok?" Solartiger asked, glancing over at Danny.

"Yeah, thanks a lot dude!" Danny said, smiling as he walked up to him.

"Don't mention it," Solartiger said in his always quiet voice.

Danny had forgotten of how distant Solartiger can be. But he was still helpful in many situations; like right now. Even though he was a loner, he kicked butt with his kai sword and that diamond pendent that turns anybody younger.

"So I'm guessing you must be one of the friends Yami was telling us about," Danny said as the duo walked down the forest.

"Yes, he said that the Big 5 are at it again. Ash and I are the first ones to be in Pokeworld," Solatiger answered.

"Ash? Ash Ketchum?" Danny slapped his head as Solartiger glanced at him in confusion, "He said One of the Pokemon Masters. Why didn't I guess it was Ash?"

Solartiger didn't answer and they continued when they heard shouting, "What's that noise?"

"It sounds like…screaming," Danny said, looking slightly concerned.

"It sounds like a girl," Solartiger continued.

Danny stood very still when he recognized that scream… "CARRIE!!!" Danny started to rush toward the screams with Solatiger following behind.

The snow-white haired boy saw in horror to see Carrie was being attacked by a flock of Fearows, "Stop it, you stupid birds! Man, I think you're worst than Plasmius's vultures!"

Danny flew over and blasted the angry bird pokemon with his green ectoplasm blasts. But the Fearows crowed in anger and aimed their beaks straight at Danny this time. Now he realized his mistake when something yellow jumped on his head and sent out a huge electric shock at the birds.

"PIKACHU!!!" it cried and the Fearows flew off, looking burned crisp.

The Fearows crowed in pain as they flew off, "Pikachu!" Danny and Carrie both stated, seeing it was Ash's mouse Pokemon.

"Danny! Carrie!" The two halfas glanced down to see a boy at least 12-years old with messy black hair, amber brown eyes, wearing a red and white cap, black shirt, blue and white short sleeved jacket, and blue jeans with gray sneakers.

"Hey Ash!" Danny waved, as he and Carrie landed with Carrie holding Pikachu.

"Hey! Saw that Solartiger found you guys," Ash stated, smiling at the tiger-like boy who smiled back in reply.

"Now that I found Carrie, and you guys, we godda find Jake and June," Danny said, getting serious; he turned to Carrie who was by now hugging Pikachu (though not TOO hard), "Carrie, did you see either of them?"

"Huh?" She glanced up and realized what he meant, so she frowned, "Nope, I woke up and saw that you, June, and Jake weren't with me. So I either walked or flew when I was attacked by those pesky whatever you call those things."

"Fearows. They're called Fearows," Ash said, folding his arms.

"Yeah, yeah! Those things. Then you boys showed up," Carrie finished.

"Well, we better start to find them REAL soon. Yami said that The Big 5 play real dirty just to get control of our bodies to get out of this place," Danny said, frowning at everyone.

"I did notice a strange thing coming from that way," Solartiger suddenly spoke up, which made everyone glance his way; he noticed this and became annoyed, "What? You think I'm always quiet?"

"Oh wow, you can read minds," Carrie replied sarcastically.

"We might as well check it out, but first," Danny suddenly called out, "Yami!"

A pause, and then, "Danny? Have you found Carrie, Jake, and June yet?"

"Just Carrie. And I met up with Solartiger and Ash. Anyway, we're about to go East where Solartiger said there was a strange disturbance. Can you at least check to see what kind of energy it is?"

There was another pause and finally, "It appears to be mixed with Dragon and some other power I can't figure. It could be the energy from June's bracelet," Yami answered.

"Then that's our best bet! We better go and check it out. I'll contact you once we find Jake and June," Danny replied.

"Very well, Danny. Be careful, for there are FAR more dangerous things in the Virtual Reality than just Pokemon."

"Got it, dude! Phantom out!" Danny turned to Carrie, Ash, and Solartiger, "Ready?"

"Sure, and nice...Phantom out?" Carrie asked, smirking at him.

Danny blushed, "What?"

"Let's go! We have to find Jake and June, and fast!" Ash said.

The group and headed toward East, unsure of what was gonna happen next.

* * *

A/N: thanks a lot guys! sorry to keep you all waiting! But I'm hoping to continue and not to mention finish my stories! please be patient! thanks!


End file.
